juntos aun por nuestras diferencias
by ladykagurasama
Summary: un amor q nace en el lugar menos esperado pero hay contrariedades por el tipo de vida q llevan hasta ahora pero aun asi ellos lograran sobrepasar estas diferencias es un ryoxsaku espero q les guste leanlo y opinen -
1. en un viaje de estudio te conosi

Este fic está dedicado a la pareja que me pareció la más tierna de los animes por el momento aquí ryoma se encontrara con sakuno en la selva bueno mejor léanlo y me cuentan que les pareció

**CAPITULO -1** "_En un viaje de estudio te conocí"_

Sakuno es una investigadora que se encuentra en un viaje de estudio de la universidad ya que está llevando la carrera de historia al igual que su abuela que es catedrática de historia en la universidad.

Sakuno luego de estar de viaje por 5 horas en una avioneta que la dejaría en la parte más alejada de Japón casi como la selva (lo pondremos así para que tengan una idea del lugar ok) fue dejada en un pequeño campo donde se podía aterrizar ella iría sola en busca de nuevos especímenes ya sean fósiles de plantas animales o insectos ella quería encontrar algo novedoso por sí misma. Así q se adentro en la frondosa selva.

-ah que calor hace y yo que no traje agua suficiente tendré que encontrar algún río-se dijo así misma mientras se adentraba a lo que podría cambiarle la vida irremediablemente.

**MINUTOS DESPUES**………

Ella sin darse cuenta se encontraba en un lugar que no le cavia en la mente se había extraviado claro era de suponer por la falta de orientación que ella misma decía que carecía en eso escucho un sonido que provenían de unos arbustos

-que fue eso quien está ahí-pregunto con tono de temor a lo pudiera estar tras de ella-"_que tonta eres quien podría estar ahí estas sola "-_pensó entonces se dispuso a querer acercarse a ver que era pero de repente salto frente a ella un jaguar que la miraba fijamente y empezó a acercarse entonces ella lo único que pudo hacer por el susto fue gritar y comenzar a correr

_-AAAAAAHHHHHHH~-_corrió hasta no poder mas pero le fue en vano ya que se tropezó de eso mientras intentaba retroceder sentada en el piso arrastras para su desgracia llego al límite ya que se topo con un árbol que le estropeaba cualquier salida de ese lugar mientras el animal se le acercaba cada vez mas y mas-¡¡¡¡AYUDENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito sakuno con todas sus fuerzas aun sabiendo que era imposible que alguien la escuchase y venga en su rescate pero en ese momento del árbol cayó un joven de cabello negro verdusco con una lanza, y comenzó a mirar al animal de manera desafiante haciendo que este retrocediera y el joven avanzara pero en eso el animal decidió atacarlo.

El joven salto a enfrentarse a este animal haciendo que este salga herido de la escena el joven tan solo portaba un tipo falda que le cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo el cual tenía bien formado aunque con un tipo de marcas que claramente se notaban que eran manchas de algún tipo de crema o pintura, el se incorporo para ver a lo que supuestamente se encontraba detrás de él, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada y cuando volteo a ver a su derecha vio como la joven corría en eso él se dedico a descubrir quién o qué era ella entonces empezó la persecución.

Sakuno totalmente asustada e impactada por el hecho de ver como un joven salió de la nada en su ayuda y que ella pensó que probablemente este podría ser un caníbal decidió salir del lugar. Antes de que algo malo pasara.

Por pura inercia decidió voltear a ver hacia atrás y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el joven la seguía, con mucho más miedo decidió correr más rápido alejándose de el volteando cada vez para ver que tan cerca se encontraba el de ella

-NO ME SIGAS, NO ME SIGAS, NO ME SIGAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-fue lo único que podía decirle mientras corría aun sin saber si él entendía lo que le decía

Este acto como es lógico no paso desapercibido por el joven que decidió seguirla por arriba y así no notaria su presencia era tan grande su curiosidad de saber quién o qué era ya que sentía que ella tenía algo diferente a lo que él conocía, así que salto hacia un árbol y luego a otro era muy hábil (N/A-casi como un mono :P) en ese terreno

Sakuno decidió voltear a ver donde se encontraba el chico que no presto atención hacia donde se dirigía ni con que se topaba en frente de ella

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el chico ya no se encontraba detrás de ella y luego vio que frente a ella se encontraba una bajada para su desgracia su reacción fue tardía y torpemente se tropezó, justo cuando iba a caer de frente hacia esa bajada el joven vio como caería su cuerpo reacciono yendo a resguardar la caída, salto del árbol justo a tiempo para tomarla en sus brazos abrazándola y resguardándola entre su pecho para que ella saliera ilesa

Ella solo pudo sentir como algo cálido la tomo entre sus brazos y la cubrió y ella no opuso resistencia, cayeron rodando hasta llegar a terreno plano donde ella en un acto de levantarse noto que algo pesado estaba encima de ella

-auch que dolor, ¿ah-levanto la mirada para ver qué era lo que se encontraba sobre ella-este –trago saliva-disculpa

-auch, ¿eh?-reacciono a las palabras de la chica la cual tenía debajo de el, el tenia un brazo a cada lado de la chica (imagínenselo chicas ^o^) la miro con una carita de sorpresa mientras unos cuantos de sus cabellos caían hacia su frente viéndola a ella a los ojos los cuales noto que tenían un color inusual que jamás vio en su vida, eran rojizos y profundos y con mucha inocencia.

Ella noto la mirada profunda del chico que tenía en frente, realmente era profunda y misteriosa con un color inusualmente lindo a su parecer de color ámbar y ojos rasgados como los de un gato que encierra secretos e incertidumbres, luego de volver de sus pensamientos a la realidad decidió hablarle

-disculpa podrías levantarte, por favor?-con señas en sus manos de moverse el asintió levantándose levemente y ella le pregunto- este sabes hablar mi idioma?-el la miro con una mano en su cabeza por el golpe de la caída y respondió

-SI, por que –ella quedo totalmente sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta de este-tu quien eres?-le pregunto de manera fría y cortante haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa

-sakuno, sakuno ryuzaki –y con temor pregunto-y tú?

-ah?, yo soy ryoma echizen parte del clan kalagem futuro heredero del clan-era extraña que no lo conociera siendo él, el más codiciado de los jóvenes cuestiono el mismo en su mente ya que creyó que ella pertenecía al clan samgem en donde solo habitaban mujeres-tu eres muy extraña al llevar esos atuendos pero bueno de seguro te estarán buscando vamos-se levanto y comenzó a caminar esperando que esta lo siguiese

-disculpa pero nadie me debe de estar buscando porque…..-no la dejo terminar por que ya se encontraba más lejos y ella corrió tras él para alcanzarlo, luego se puso junto a él y justo cuando iba a retomar la conversación de hace un momento el la volvió a interrumpir

-tu clan no queda muy lejos así que llegaremos pronto, la cuestión es cómo pudiste salir sola, realmente debes estar loca-sakuno lo tomo como una ofensa y justo cuando iba a reprocharle sobre su forma de tratarla la volvió a interrumpir

-ya llegamos por cierto si te preguntan por qué apareciste con migo les dirás que te extraviaste y te traje de regreso o sino pensaran que te secuestre para ciertas morbosidades ¿está bien?-ella no entendía lo que decía mientras entraban en la pequeña aldea donde habían unas cuantas chozas de las que veía asomarse solo mujeres luego de una que parecía ser más grande que las otras sale una muchacha casi con las mismas marcas en su cuerpo que ryoma, era de la misma estatura de sakuno cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos café claro (imaginen quien es -.- ).

_Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi fic si tiene semejanza con otro lo siento ya que no estoy muy enterada de ello ya que los que hasta ahora he leído a nadie se le había ocurrido escribir uno así, pero bueno me gustaría que me dejen sus reviews o me escriban a mi correo electrónico___ y así pueda responder sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos espero que les guste el próximo capítulo del cual les daré un adelanto:

-Hola ryoma-dijo la castaña abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo

-mmm, te traje a una de tu clan que parece que se extravió están perdiendo su rigurosa vigilancia de sus condescendientes-dijo el chico en vos fría y con tono de que no le interesara la chica mientras mira que detrás de él se encontraba una la cual no pertenecía a su clan y la miro de una forma desconcertante, dudosa y extrañada.

Bueno espero sus reviews o correos tratare de actualizar cada semana por lo menos una vez y si no lo hago es que no me dejaron entrar a internet para actualizarlo pero no se preocupen de alguna que otra forma lo actualizare chicas y chicos por que descubrí recién que hay un chico que lee también los fics que es tatan-kun del cual me encanto su fic el amor no se puede olvidar bueno hasta donde lo leí pero bueno las felicito a todas las chicas y chicos que escriben fics RYOSAKU ya q me encantan y me volví viciosa bueno para no aburrirlas más me despido hasta la próxima chau

Jane.

Atte.: Laura Paulazani 


	2. encajar no cuesta nada

_Hola aquí de vuelta lamento mucho no haber actualizado durante mucho tiempo es que la cosa es q no salió todo como esperaba pero bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta historia abajo agradeceré los reviews y espero q esta vez si este bien hecho realmente agradesco sus comentarios q me motivan a mejorar ha y por cierto si tiene algunas fallas es por q realmente este es el primer fic q escribo y q "nuestra carta" fue uno q hice mucho después de empezar este y leer otros. Pero bueno para no fastidiarlas mas con puro bla bla bla les dejo con el capi ok? Disfrútenlo ^-^_

**CAPITULO -2** _"encajar no cuesta nada"_

-ya llegamos, por cierto si te preguntan por qué apareciste con migo les dirás que te extraviaste, y te traje de regreso, o sino pensaran que te secuestre para ciertas morbosidades, ¿está bien?-ella no entendía lo que decía, mientras entraban en la pequeña aldea donde habían unas cuantas chozas de las que veía asomarse solo mujeres. Luego, de una que parecía ser más grande que las otras sale una muchacha casi con las mismas marcas en su cuerpo que ryoma, era de la misma estatura de Sakuno, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos café claro.

-Hola Ryoma!!!!!-dijo la castaña abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

-mmm, te traje a una de tu clan que parece que se extravió, están perdiendo su rigurosa vigilancia de sus condescendientes-dijo el chico en vos fría y con tono de que no le interesara, la chica, mientras, mira que detrás de él se encontraba una la cual no pertenecía a su clan y la miro de una forma desconcertante, dudosa y extrañada.

-mm, pero Ryoma, ella no pertenece a nuestro clan.

-Qué?!!-Ryoma la miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de que ella no era de ese lugar y volteo a verla, ahora lo noto ella no vestía ni lucia como las demás –bueno entonces de donde es-le pregunto a la chica líder del clan la cual lo miro con cara de que no sabía y levanto y bajo los hombros en señal de no tener idea.

-bueno pero no nos vendría mal que se nos uniera, ven te arreglaremos para que parezcas una de nosotras-le dijo la chica a Sakuno mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a su tienda.

-entonces te la dejo, hasta luego-le dijo Ryoma a la chica la cual lo despidió moviendo su mano en son de despedida y el volteándose, levanto su mano e hiso lo mismo que la castaña.

-e-espera por favor, no me dejes aquí-le dijo Sakuno a Ryoma mientras este se marchaba el cual no volteo y le respondió.

-no te preocupes no te harán nada malo-con estas palabras se retiraba pero luego se volteo un momento para decirle algo a la castaña-ah por cierto mi líder quiere que vayan a comer a nuestra aldea quiere hacer una fiesta con todas-terminado esto se retiro.

-está bien asegúrale que todas iremos incluyendo a la nueva-dijo la castaña, mientras Ryoma desaparecía por el camino-bueno vamos a arreglarte para esta, noche quizás algún chico se interese en ti-le dijo a Sakuno mientras la arrastraba a su tienda a duras penas ya que Sakuno se resistía a seguir, para su desgracia no le funciono a si q se rindió y se dejo llevar, pero esta le habla.

-he…disculpa me podrías decir tu nombre?-pregunto Sakuno ya que no sabía con quien trataba ni en donde estaba y le sería mucho más fácil preguntar si se conocían mas.

-ha…lo siento que mal educada, no me presente, mi nombre es Tomoka y soy la líder del clan samgem, en el que solo pertenecen chicas-esto le pareció algo extraño a Sakuno, pero luego de mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que solo habían chicas-estamos separadas de los chicos porque ellos dicen que somos muy preciadas, así que ellos cuidan de nosotras aunque a distancia, nosotras solo podemos salir con un chico que nos pida que seamos sus esposas y así tener más condescendencia, las parejas se van a otra tribu el cual se llama Sakagem, en el que los dos clanes están unidos, pero cuando tienen hijos o hijas estás son enviadas aquí o sino al clan kalagem que pertenece a los chicos, para que se creen buenos guerreros y buenas mujeres-realmente esta chica hablaba un montón pero eso no le incomodo a Sakuno ya que su historia le parecía interesante.

-he disculpa pero que me vas a hacer??-dijo Sakuno en un tono de preocupación ya que creía que le harían participe de algún ritual horrible por tratarse de un lugar apartado de la civilización.

-ha no te preocupes solo te vestiremos y te haremos parecer una de nosotras-le dijo mirándola con una cara de picardía y una sonrisa totalmente risueña, la sentó en un tipo de silla que tenían y la comenzó a desvestir y a pintar. A, no hay que olvidar que también se le ocurrió dejarla con el cabello suelto ya que le dijo que le quedaba bien, ya que la cola de caballo que llevaba puesta no le dejaba resaltar muy bien su figura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EN EL CLAN KALAGEM….

-Ryoma ya llegaste, te tardaste mucho, les diste las noticias?-le dijo un joven más alto que el cabello negro de ojos color lila y con una sonrisa risueña (dense cuenta que es Momoshiro).

-si ya lo hice-le dijo cortante el joven peli verde.

-y por qué te tardaste tanto-le dijo el joven de ojos lilas con una cara picara de cómo si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo una travesura.

-por nada en especial-le contesto no convenciendo al otro joven.

-Hm….estas seguro no te creo nada…de seguro te fuiste a encontrar en secreto con la líder del clan samgem no!!!!-lo ultimo lo dijo con una cara de te pille y no puedes escapar.

-cree lo que quieras-fue lo último que dijo el joven de ojos gatunos antes de entrar a una tienda enorme donde se encontraba el líder del clan kalagem.

……………

-ya llegaste ryoma te tardaste….pero no importa les comunicaste a las del clan samgem sobre los planes de esta noche –le respondió el líder el cual tenía el cabello castaño claro casi parecido al de Tomoka (es obvio q es Tezuka :P).

-si ya se los comunique líder, aseguraron que asistirían.

-muy bien ahora solo hay que preparar todo.

-si líder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EN EL CLAN SAMGEM……

-listo, ya estas te ves genial-le dijo la castaña a la pelirroja.

-deberás lo crees??-le pregunto con timidez la pelirroja a la castaña.

-estoy segura….cualquier chico se rendiría a tus pies-le dijo con gran alegría ya que mientras la transformaba (si es q así se puede decir) se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

-gracias-le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Aaahhhh!!!!! Que linda te ves cuando sonríes, eres tan tierna-se le abalanzo abrazándola haciendo que esta quedara casi sin poder respirar.

-ah…ah…tomo-chan no puedo respirar-fue lo q pronuncio la castaña con el poco de aire q podía entrar a sus pulmones.

-ah lo siento jajajaja-lo dijo con una sonrisa y una risa notan fuerte.

-jajajajaja-sakuno respondió con una sonrisa y una risa bien tierna.

Mientras ellas se reían llego una de las integrantes del clan.

-ya es hora de irnos líder, ya todas estamos listas.

-muy bien ya vamos-miro a sakuno que también la miraba y le dijo-¿lista?

-sí –le respondió junto con una sonrisa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EN EL CLAN KALAGEM

-¿ya está todo listo?-pregunto el líder.

-si señor ya está todo casi listo, solo faltan unos toques finales-le dijo un joven de cabellos color rojo de tez blanca y sonrisa risueña, tenia buen físico y era un poco más alto que ryoma pero más pequeño que Momoshiro.

-bien debemos de terminar antes de que lleguen.

-sí señor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EN CAMINO AL CLAN KALAGEM

-dime tomo-chan, tú te tienes que casar con el líder del clan kalagem?-pregunto sakuno con ingenuidad.

-no Saku la verdad es que tanto hombres como mujeres podemos escoger a nuestras parejas no es total mente necesario que los lideres se unan-dijo Tomoka mirando hacia adelante-ya q así no habría disconformidad entre la pareja.

Sakuno asintió y bajo la cabeza y le pregunto de nuevo a Tomoka.

-y a ti te gusta ryoma no es verdad?-pregunto con ingenuidad la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo por su impertinencia en la pregunta, ya que Tomoka volteo a verla al terminar la pregunta y con una cara de asombro y un leve sonrojo-lo siento si no quieres no me respondas-sito de ultimo la pelirroja.

-no te preocupes la verdad es que si, pero él no corresponde mis sentimientos es muy distante-eso lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y en vos de tristeza y desilusión-pero sabes, a mí me gusta otra persona mas, aunque no sé si me corresponda-lo ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo un poco más fuerte y con vos de apenada.

-sabes, yo creo que el si te ha de corresponder, porque tú eres una buena persona y muy linda además-le dijo sakuno a Tomoka y eso hiso que ella se sorprendiera y le dedicara una gran sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

-enserio tú crees que también le guste?-lo dijo casi en un susurro pero sakuno llego a escuchar.

-si estoy totalmente segura y sino el es un tonto y se lo pierde-a esto último las dos se echaron a reír.

-gracias sakuno…-le sonrió y Saku le respondió con otra sonrisa lo cual hiso que Tomoka actuara así-aaahhhh que linda gracias!!!-fue lo que dijo a gritos mientras abrazaba a sakuno con todas sus fuerzas y sobaba sus mejillas con las de ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno eso es todo por el momento pero no se preocupen actualizare pronto ya tengo pensado nuevas escenas en el próximo capítulo no se si dejarles un adelanto ¿¿m.m.m.m.m.m.m.?? creo que las dejare con la duda en que es lo que pasa en la fiesta en la cual habrá ryosaku eso intentare ^-^__ y descubrirán de quien está enamorada Tomoka y también uno q otro miembro de cada clan como dije arriba aquí agradeceré los reviews q realmente aprecio y q me ayudan a mejorar y continuar, todo comentario es bienvenido me gusta q las personas lean lo q escribo y me den animo o me ayudan mostrándome mis errores para q salga mejor así q gracias a:_

dm99

Itsuko-chan

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

Nekoham

realmente les agradezco sus reviews, me ayudan a motivarme, nekoham gracias por la sugerencia espero q esta vez este mejor, por q he tratado de q lo este. Pero sino, mejorare poco a poco pido paciencia es q soy principiante ^//^ bueno ahora sí me despido...

Jane.

Atte.: Ladykagurasama


	3. nuevos sentimiento, nuevas intrigas

CAPITULO-3 "

-Bueno líder ya todo quedó listo-anunció Eiji, un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabellos rojizos y mirada felina.

-Bien, no creo que tarden en llegar-respondió Tezuka, el cabecilla del clan, ante el recordatorio.

Por otro lado, en un sendero vagamente marcado entre la maleza, la vegetación y las bestias salvajes marchaba un grupo de mujeres dirigidas por su líder, Tomoka.

-Bien chicas ya casi llegamos. Recuerden ser buenas con los chicos y compórtense adecuadamente-decía Tomoka a las demás mujeres que comprendían su grupo.

-¡Si líder!-respondieron todas al unísono.

De vuelta al clan Kalagem, un grupo de hombres se encontraba conversando.

-Ryoma, se te ve impaciente. ¡¿No me digas que esperas la llegada de Tomoka?!- se burlaba Momoshiro con una expresión de picardía que colmaba la paciencia del otro.

-No es así. ¡Deja ya tus juegos Momo! –dijo el chico de mirada ámbar con molestia.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero me parece que esperas algo –meditó Momoshiro-_lo cual descubriré_- dijo para sí, mirando de reojo al muchacho de cabellos verdes.

-Tu también esperas a alguien y yo no te lo ando recriminando-le reprochó Ryoma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya déjate de tus bromitas Ryoma-reclamó Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa como de haber sido pillado en sus juegos.

-Si claro. Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te mueres por esa chica Momo-dijo Ryoma lanzando una mirada de soslayo.

-¡Mira! Ya llegaron –dijo Momoshiro aliviado sintiendo que le salvaron el pellejo.

-Bueno, vamos a recibirlas antes de que el líder nos reprenda-dijo Ryoma encaminándose hacia las invitadas.

-Sean bienvenidas a nuestro clan. Espero que disfruten de la velada-dijo Tezuka dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas que se encontraban en la entrada de la tribu recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

-Muchas gracias Tezuka-dijo Tomoka al líder mientras que los demás pertenecientes al clan de hombres hacían una reverencia como muestra de respeto, ellos se encontraban parados a cada costado de la entrada.

Ellas se adentraron en el recinto de los chicos y se sorprendieron al ver la majestuosidad con la que había sido arreglado el lugar. Todas observaban cada rincón con los ojos iluminados por tal belleza y tomaban asientos en unos troncos echados que habían sido ubicados alrededor de una enorme fogata que se encontraba en medio del lugar. Al lado de este patio se encontraba un grupo de hombres con instrumentos musicales con los cuales creaban melodías inspiradas en la naturaleza.

Sakuno se encontraba al lado de Tomoka observando como las demás chicas eran invitadas a bailar por los chicos que parecían estar flirteando con ellas, a opinión de Sakuno por supuesto, puesto que Tomoka sabía que cada uno ya había elegido a sus respectivas parejas.

Sakuno enfocó su vista en el líder del clan masculino y vio como sacaba a bailar a una mujer de ojos azulados y una melena de casi el mismo color, tenía el cabello largo y un cerquillo que igual dejaba a la vista su hermoso rostro. Fue entonces cuando Sakuno fue sorprendida por Eiji, quien se había acercado a ella sin que se percatara.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-preguntó el pelirrojo con timidez.

-Claro. Pero… no se bailar muy bien-aceptó en tono muy bajo pero que fue escuchado por el joven.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño- se ofreció Eiji tomándola de la mano y sacándola a la pista. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por un muchacho de ojos color ámbar que la miraba desde una esquina apoyado en un árbol. Al mismo tiempo Tomoka sonreía al ver como su nueva amiga era llevada a la pista de baile por el joven, luego se dedicó a buscar al joven de cabellos color jade al cual encontró a un lado y decidió acercársele.

-¡Hola Ryoma! ¿Por qué no estás bailando?-preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Tomoka, tú bien sabes que no me gusta bailar-dijo en un tono medio frío y cortante sin quitar la mirada de la pista de baile.

-Pues…parece que tus actos dicen lo contrario….se ve muy claro que sí te gustaría-dijo Tomoka mirando hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Ryoma provocando que éste se sorprendiera y la reprochase -Deberías divertirte un poco-le dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

Ryoma no dijo ni una palabra y volvió la vista hacia la pista junto con la de Tomoka.

Pasaron dos semanas después del evento y durante ese tiempo Sakuno había aprendido a vivir en ese ámbito; todo gracias a la ayuda de su nueva mejor amiga, Tomoka, quien se veía constantemente con Ryoma ya que el cabecilla de su clan lo enviaba para que ayudase a Sakuno a adaptarse ¿Y que mejor maestro qué él? Tomoka estuvo de acuerdo sin darse cuenta que al pasar más tiempo con Sakuno a Ryoma le fue creciendo en su interior una atracción hacia ella que hacía que comenzara a disfrutar el estar con ella, sin saber que Sakuno estaba experimentando sentimientos muy parecidos, lo cuales había tenido de manera leve al recién conocerlo pero con esas dos semanas se había intensificado.

Sakuno y Ryoma se habían reunido en un claro de la selva para entrenar el como conseguir lo necesario para sobrevivir. Era temprano y los rayos del sol eran leves pero el calor era insoportable, ya llevaban un par de horas practicando y decidieron descansar, aprovechando ese tiempo para entablar una conversación para conocerse mejor, que era justo lo que Sakuno deseaba ya que una duda le había surgido hace poco tiempo.

-Ryoma…-dijo Sakuno con timidez en voz baja-¿Te puedo…hacer… una pregunta?-musitó con inseguridad.

-Sí…claro-respondió Ryoma en tono despreocupado ya que se había acostumbrado a conversar con ella.

-Desde hace tiempo me he preguntado algo…-dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó el de ojos ámbares.

-Bueno…la primera vez que te vi tú me entendiste y me hablaste en mi idioma y bueno… quería saber cómo era eso posible si yo creía que las personas que no vivían en la civilización tenían otro tipo de dialecto-dijo Sakuno esperando ver su reacción y notar si podía sacarle alguna respuesta.

-Bueno…-dijo algo dubitativo-…es que realmente yo no soy originario de este lugar-dijo Ryoma devolviéndole la mirada a Sakuno mientras ella cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

-Entonces tu eres…- decía cuando Ryoma la interrumpió.

-si, yo vengo de la ciudad de Tokio, yo estudiaba todo referente con el tipo de historia de los lugares se podría decir que era un historiador…bueno, un día vine a esta zona en busca de algún tipo de descubrimiento novedoso-dijo volteando a ver nuevamente a Sakuno ya que antes cuando comenzó a hablar había puesto su vista fija en frente, mientras ella lo miraba con cara de que el destino le jugaba la misma vida-entonces decidí venir solo no creí que tendría algún problema ya que era bueno en muchos aspectos tanto de conocimientos como físicos, hice que mi padre pague mi investigación y me dejara en este lugar completamente solo-Ryoma hiso una pausa ya que su boca la tenia reseca y le dijo a Sakuno-que te parece si vamos al río tengo algo de sed y allá te sigo contando más tranquilo-dijo Ryoma mirándola, ella asintió con la cabeza-bueno vamos

YA EN EL RÍO…

Luego de que Ryoma tomara un poco de agua y le diera un poco a Sakuno ya que habían recorrido un buen trecho para llegar al río, se sentaron junto a la orilla del mismo, y Ryoma prosiguió.

-bueno, como te decía me quede completamente solo en este lugar confiando en mis instintos, pero realmente no creí que fuera tan difícil-lo ultimo lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa al recordarlo, Sakuno se le quedo viendo abrazando sus piernas apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas, los dos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo un poco la corriente del río y el cielo, Ryoma continuo-me llegue a perder por adentrarme mucho en el bosque, ese día hacia mucha calor y no podía encontrar el camino hacia el río, tenia mucha sed y calor, así que decidí quedarme bajo un árbol, ya no soportaba el calor y estaba apunto de perder el sentido, cuando vi frente mío al líder Tezuka, el me hablo en un idioma un tanto extraño pero gracias a que estudie varios lenguajes pude entender un poco lo que me decía y me llevo al río, de ahí decidí quedarme con el por agradecimiento, como no podía entender muy bien su dialecto decidí enseñarles el mío que seria el japonés, así me fue mas fácil congeniar con ellos-articulo Ryoma haciendo una leve pausa.

-y como te convertiste en el futuro heredero del clan kalagem?-pregunto Sakuno un poco intrigada en eso Ryoma voltea a mirarla y cruzan sus miradas haciendo que Sakuno se sonrojara levemente al igual que Ryoma.

-bueno-dijo Ryoma desviando su mirada hacia el cielo-Tezuka vio como aprendía rápido a sobrevivir en este lugar y que tenia según el, el don de guiar a la gente con la razón y astucia.

-por eso decidió que tu seas el próximo al mando no?-pregunto incrédula Sakuno

-sí, y veme aquí, como no tenia forma de contactarme con el exterior decidí quedarme aquí con ellos.

-mmm.

-y tu como llegaste aquí?-cuestiono Ryoma haciendo que Sakuno levantara el rostro con sorpresa ya que no se imagino que Ryoma fuera capas de preguntarle algo como eso.

-bueno…yo llegue casi de la misma forma que tu solo que yo si estaré comunicada, ya que debo darle respuesta a mi abuela de mi situación-dijo Sakuno enfocando su mirada al río y tirando una piedra a dicho lugar-de seguro mi abuela mandara al piloto que me trajo a que le mande algún recado o carta.

-y te iras?-pregunto Ryoma ocultando su tono de preocupación.

-no estoy muy segura lo mas probable es que si, ya que mi abuela no quería que viniera-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo y lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-y…en cuanto tiempo será eso?-cuestiono Ryoma.

-bueno, desde la ves que llegue aquí, si mis cálculos no me fallan, el helicóptero llegara dentro de cuatro días mas.

-haaa-fue lo único que pudo articular Ryoma, ya que no sabía porque pero, al saber que se iría le dolía en el pecho-y, piensas volver algún día?-pregunto con un poco de esperanza que ella se fuera por poco tiempo y que regresaría con ellos.

-mmm…no lo creo-dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas

-bueno, creo que ya se hace tarde, ya casi anochece mejor regresamos-cuestiono Ryoma para cambiar de tema.

-si creo que es hora de irnos-se levantan y se encaminan al clan samgem.

EN LA ENTRADA AL CLAN SAMGEM

-gracias por traerme-le dice Sakuno con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-no hay problema-cuestiona Ryoma ocultando un muy leve sonrojo por la sonrisa que le dedico la joven-nos vemos mañana-termina diciendo Ryoma encaminándose fuera del clan femenino y a modo de despedida levanta la mano.

-sí, hasta mañana-dice Sakuno adentrándose en la colonia y dirigiéndose a la tienda que compartía con Tomoka ya se había oscurecido y en la tienda solo era iluminada por unos cuantos mecheros de aceite que inventaron para tener luz en la noche.

ENTRANDO A LA TIENDA…

-hola Tomoka, ya regrese-entra con cansancio, los ojos cerrados y la mirada baja y cuando levanta la mirada Tomoka se le acerca corriendo y la abraza-que te pasa Tomoka?.

-HAAA Sakuno, vi como te trajo Ryoma, dime el te gusta no es verdad?-dijo la castaña con alegría a su amiga-y al parecer tu también le gustas!!!!-le dijo saltando mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-yo no creo que yo le guste-dice Sakuno soltándose del agarre de Tomoka.

-como que no Sakuno, si estaba clarísimo, se le notaba en la cara.

-no, debiste ver mal-dice Sakuno un poco triste.

-no, yo creo que vi bien y si no estas segura se lo preguntare en la fiesta de mañana-dijo Tomoka colocando sus manos en la cadera con un semblante de estar bien decidida.

-que fiesta?-pregunta Sakuno.

-haaa, es cierto no lo sabes, bueno, los del clan kalagem están realizando una celebración en honor al cumpleaños de uno de sus miembros y mandaron a Eiji a que nos avisara ya que Ryoma se encontraba contigo.

-haaa.

-así que mañana tienes que ir muy linda para que impresiones a Ryoma.

-pero, no puedo hacer eso a ti también te gusta.

-no, ya no, a mi me gusta otra persona. Es muy linda, y al parecer también me corresponde-lo ultimo lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa y con un tono de alegría significante.

-que bueno Tomoka.

-ves, por eso tienes que verte muy bonita para que Ryoma no sea engatusado por otra, ya que hay varias tras él, y como yo se que a ti te gusta, no dejare que nadie le quite su chico a mi mejor amiga.

-bueno, si tu lo dices.

-entonces manos a la obra….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo pero no se preocupen pronto verán la continuación espero les haya gustado el capi ya que me costo mucho pensar en la trama de la historia y cuando me llego por fin la inspiración casi termino la historia en este capi pero decidí extenderlo ya que un capi largo a veces aburre y cansa.

Ok ahora les dejo con la intriga de que es lo que pasara en la fiesta y de quien se enamora Tomoka, cual será la reacción de Ryoma al ver a Sakuno con….bueno los dejo en suspenso chao.

P.D.: no se olviden dejen reviews ok eso es todo ahora si

Jane…


	4. Descubri que me gustas

**CAPITULO-4**_**"**__DESCUBRI QUE ME GUSTAS"_

EN EL CLAN KALAGEM…

Ryoma acababa de llegar y se encuentra con Momo.

-Hola Ryoma llegas muy tarde, de seguro en una cita con Sakuno ¿verdad?-le dijo momo con un rostro pícaro.

-Piensa lo que quieras-le dijo Ryoma con un tono molesto ya que las palabras de la pelirroja retumbaban en su cabeza cuando él le pregunto si se iría.

_**-¿Y te irás?-pregunto Ryoma ocultando su tono de preocupación.**_

_**-No estoy muy segura lo más probable es que si, ya que mi abuela no quería que viniera-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo y lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.**_

_**-Y… ¿en cuánto tiempo será eso?-cuestiono Ryoma.**_

_**-Bueno desde la vez que llegue aquí, si mis cálculos no me fallan el helicóptero llegara dentro de cuatro días más.**_

_**-Ha-fue lo único que pudo articular Ryoma, ya que no sabía porque pero al saber que se iría le dolía en el pecho-¿y piensas volver algún día?-pregunto con un poco de esperanza **_

_**Que ella se fuera por poco tiempo y que regresaría con ellos.**_

_**-Hm…no lo creo-dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas.**_

Esas palabras de que quizás no volvería le dolían y no sabía por qué, nunca antes le habían pasado y no se dio cuenta o no tomo en cuenta que su amigo le hablaba.

-¡Ryoma! Escúchame.

-¿¡Que!-le dijo totalmente arisco.

-Andas muy distraído; bueno, te decía que el líder organizo una fiesta mañana en la noche y las chicas están invitadas.

-¿Y porque es la fiesta?

-Por que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kawamura, y querían celebrarlo ya que pronto se casara con su prometida, y será el último año con nosotros.

-Ha; se me había olvidado por completo, y bueno cual es mi delegación.*

-Bueno; el líder quedo en que los preparativos los hiciéramos desde temprano, así que mañana no iras a entrenar con Sakuno.

-¿Pero por qué? el arreglarlo todo no nos tomara todo el día-reprocho Ryoma por aquella decisión del líder.

-Como Kawamura muy pronto formara parte del clan Sakagem, el líder invito a este clan también; y debe de verse bien presentable para nuestros mayores-cuestiono Momoshiro.

-Ha-suspiro- ¿pero las chicas saben sobre la fiesta?-pregunto Ryoma ya que él siempre era el mensajero, creyó que tendría que volver a esas horas de la noche al clan Samgem.

-Sí, no te preocupes; como no estabas Tezuka mando a Eiji a informarles a las chicas.

-Ha bueno; entonces ahora hay que descansar para comenzar mañana temprano-dijo Ryoma bostezando y encaminándose a su tienda.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

En el clan Kalagem desde temprano, todos comenzaron con los preparativos para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche; todos ponían su granito de arena para que quedara espectacular por órdenes de Tezuka.

En el clan Samgem todas las chicas estaban desesperadas arreglándose para esa noche que ellas creían "sería inolvidable". En la tienda de Tomoka, dicha dueña se esmeraba en arreglar a su queridísima amiga Sakuno para que quedara despampanante, para que así Ryoma se fije en ella y demuestre sus sentimientos.

YA LLEGADA LA NOCHE…

Todas las chicas se encaminaron al clan Kalagem bien vestidas y arregladas; Tomoka estaba muy dichosa con su trabajo ya que había arreglado a Sakuno muy linda.

Arreglo su cabello largo adornándolo con unas cuantas flores y uno que otro arreglo. Llevaba puesta una falda como las que usaban las del clan Samgem hecha del pelaje de un zorro rojo, al igual que la falda la blusa era del mismo material. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por los chicos; pero en esta ocasión, cada chico se dirigió con una chica las cuales eran sus parejas. Inclusive Tomoka fue escoltada por un chico de cabello castaño corto; tenía un cuerpo bien formado y ojos marrones, Tomoka lo presento con Sakuno.

-Sakuno, te presento a Horio. Él es mi prometido-lo presento tomándolo del brazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto-le saludo el joven.

-Igualmente, encantada de conocerte-dijo Sakuno esbozando una sonrisa, en eso entran Tomoka con su prometido y Sakuno estaba a punto de entrar sola, pero apareció Eiji.

-Hola Sakuno, ¿entramos?-invito el pelirrojo.

-Claro-dijo Sakuno tomándolo del brazo y entrando en el recinto. Y no se dieron cuenta que un joven de cabellos verdosos los observaba.

Tomoka fue dejada en un asiento por su novio, ya que decidió ir a traerle algo de beber. En eso, ella vio como Sakuno estaba siendo escoltada por Eiji, y no por cierto chico de ojos color miel. Entonces se dedico a buscar al susodicho, busco y rebusco por cada rincón hasta que llego a dar con su paradero. Estaba junto a un árbol en la oscuridad, apoyado observando de reojo, como era escoltada la pelirroja por el joven pelirrojo. Tomoka decidió acercarse, mientras su novio no llegaba iba a llevar a cabo su plan "despertar interés por Sakuno en Ryoma" se le acerco y le pregunto…

-¿Qué haces aquí escondido en la oscuridad?

-Solo observo-comento sin interés el peli verde, observando como la pelirroja bailaba con Eiji, y frunció el seño al ver como el pelirrojo se le acerco demasiado a Sakuno. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por cierta castaña.

-Ryoma…a ti… ¿te gusta Sakuno?-pregunto la castaña, haciendo que el peli verde se sorprendiera por la pregunta; y no pudo contestar-yo he notado, que te has estado comportando muy diferente de lo que eras; Y con ella, te ves mucho más abierto que con los demás.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-volviendo a poner una cara seria observando la fiesta.

-Claro que si, si no te apresuras a decir lo que sientes, puede llegar a ser muy tarde; y cuando Lo hagas ya será irremediable el tratar de arreglarlo-dijo la castaña, con un tono serio mirando a su amiga.

-¿Por qué dices eso, acaso crees que Eiji se puede quedar con ella?

-Por una parte si, y la otra es que…a ella no le queda mucho tiempo con nosotros.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque ella me conto que dentro de tres días, se tendrá que ir devuelta a su hogar; que me dijo que quedaba muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Hoy, mientras la arreglaba para que se viera linda para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Si, por que como ya te dije; note de que te gustaba.

-….

-Y dime Ryoma, ¿te gusta Sakuno?

-La verdad; es que no estoy muy seguro si me gusta o no. Pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento extraño.

-Lo vez; si te gusta, y ahora que la ves con Eiji ¿qué sientes?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, siento ira y como si me doliera, el tan solo verla con él.

-Sí, esos son los síntomas de una persona que tiene celos.

-¿Celos?

-Sí, celos, no te gusta que nadie más tenga mucha confianza o se acerque demasiado a ella, y los celos son la muestra más clara de que te gusta Sakuno.

-Pero aunque me guste…no sé cómo decírselo.

-Bueno, tendrás que encontrar alguna forma; no te queda mucho tiempo. Recuerda que solo te quedan tres días-luego ve como su amiga Sakuno la buscaba, ya que habían terminado de bailar y ella estaba sola-piénsalo, tienes toda mi ayuda; ahora me voy, Sakuno y mi novio me buscan, nos vemos Ryoma-le dijo la castaña alejándose de él.

-Nos vemos-el joven se quedo en el mismo lugar pensativo sobre lo que le dijo la castaña. Tenía muy poco tiempo para armarse de valor y confesar sus sentimientos a la pelirroja.

Fijo su vista sobre la pelirroja, y vio como ella reía junto con Tomoka y Horio, en ese momento recordó que no le había hablado durante todo el día, y no le había dicho lo linda que se veía para él. Así que decidió acercarse y llevarla al rio; esa noche hacia luna llena y creyó que se vería muy hermosa en el reflejo del agua. Normalmente él iba a ese lugar cuando venia ese tipo de noche despejada, en ese momento tomo la decisión de confesarle lo que sentía antes de que se le fuera el coraje que recientemente había adquirido.

Ella estaba amenamente conversando con Tomoka y su novio Horio, le contaron que dentro de un par de meses ellos se casarían y ella estaba muy feliz por su amiga, pero en realidad lo que ella quería era encontrarse con Ryoma, ya que no lo había visto durante todo el día, volteo su vista y vio como Ryoma se acercaba a ella…

-Sakuno ¿puedes acompañarme un momento por favor?-pregunto nerviosamente el peli verde

-Hm…claro Ryoma-Sakuno miro a su amiga, y ella le dio una señal con la cabeza de que siguiera sin ningún problema; y se encamino junto con Ryoma a las afueras del clan Kalagem.

_**Aclaraciones de la autora:**_

* refiriéndose a de que se encargaría para la fiesta.

_**Notas Autora:**_

_Hola chicas y chicos si es que también hay, aunque si los hubiera han de ser muy pocos pero bueno. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación de este fic, pero como ya lo había notificado anteriormente en otro de mis fics o en mi livejournal (al cual creo nadie le toma importancia, y es donde está toda la información de los proyectos que tengo, ya sean publicados o por publicar) me fue imposible el subirlos mas antes porque mi computadora,-en la que estaba todo el documento-se había dañado, y había la posibilidad de que fuera formateada, que para suerte mía, no fue necesario, así que como disculpa subiré dos capítulos seguidos de este fic, que ya lo tenía muy abandonado, si se habrán dado cuenta, la forma de escritura, es pésima en mi opinión, pero es que a duras penas me dio tiempo de modificar los errores u horrores que hay en este fic, pero para los últimos capítulos,-que ya solo faltan dos, o eso creo.- La forma de narración y todo lo demás cambiara a la manera en la que ahora he estado escribiendo. También quería informarles de que pronto estaré subiendo nuevos proyectos, son cortos, así que espero y no me tome mucho tiempo para poder subirlos, los fics que aun no están concluidos no los dejare a medias, los terminare, por más que tenga que removerme el cerebro para que salgan las ideas, los terminare como estaban planeados._

_Hablando de los otros fics, tardare un poco más en subir continuación, espero y no sea por mucho, el problema ahora es mi otra máquina-sí, sí, tengo dos, y ahora la tecnología me patea-la cuestión es que se desbarato el cargador de mi portátil y tengo que comprar uno nuevo, y para eso necesito dinero, y para tener dinero tengo que ahorrar, y para conseguir la cantidad necesaria, tengo que abstenerme de cualquier compra durante casi un mes, pero ya llevo un poco ahorrado así que espero y lo consiga pronto-si trabajara seria más rápido, pero ni eso me dejan hacer T.T-pero cuando lo tenga arreglado subiré caps. Y en mi livejournal subiré el orden de actualización que tendré, lo cumpliré aunque me cueste la vida, aun si me enfermo y llego a parar internada en el hospital los continuare ahí, para no defraudarlas. _

_Creo que mi nota de autora se extendió demasiado, pero es necesario para que estén informadas de mi tardanza, por favor espero y lo comprendan, y no se salten las notas de autora, que siempre son muy importantes, se los digo por experiencia, eso sería todo; que pasen muy buenos días, hasta que nos leamos nuevamente, y gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, eso me motiva a continuar con este intento de historia, que espero arreglar algún día jeje, bye…_

_**PD.: casi se me olvida les daré un pequeño adelanto ok. Y dejen review, que es lo que nos motiva a los escritores a seguir, escribiendo.**_

_-Sakuno-dijo nervioso el peli verde viendo fijamente a la pelirroja_

_-Ryoma…-dijo tímidamente la pelirroja_

_-No soy muy bueno en esto y no sé como decírtelo pero quisiera…._

_**Los dejo con la intriga ok. Jajaja…. Jane:**__** (aunque de todos modos lo sabran pronto ¬/¬)**_

**Atte.: Ladykagurasama**


	5. Lo que siento por ti

**CAPITULO-5** _"Lo que siento por ti"_

-Sakuno ¿puedes acompañarme un momento por favor?-pregunto nerviosamente el peli verde

-Hm…claro Ryoma-Sakuno miro a su amiga, y ella le dio una señal con la cabeza de que siguiera sin ningún problema; y se encamino junto con Ryoma a las afueras del clan Kalagem. Ella estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía el por qué, Ryoma se la había llevado, ni a donde. Él la tomo de la mano-claro él estando al frente de ella como jalándola- eso más, hacia que ella se sonrojara, hasta no poder dejar de verse como un tomate.

Llegaron al rio, se sorprendió al ver aquella vista tan hermosa de la luna reflejada en el agua. Se acerco al rio, hasta tocar el agua con sus manos; estaba a una temperatura agradable, ya que por la humedad; hacia un poco de calor en la noche.

Ryoma observo los movimientos que hacia la pelirroja, todo en ella le parecía encantador, decidió llamarla.

-Sakuno, ven por favor-le pidió Ryoma.

-Si…ya voy-contesto la joven, acercándose y sentándose junto a Ryoma; observaron el reflejo desde aquella pequeña colina que había en la bajada al rio, bajo un árbol muy frondoso, aunque claro no se notaba mucho por la oscuridad; también observaban las estrellas, se podían ver claramente las constelaciones y la vía láctea era un hermoso escenario y muy romántico, hasta que Ryoma se digno a entablar la conversación.

-¿Y…realmente piensas volver a tu casa dentro de tres días?-pregunto Ryoma.

-No es que yo quiera irme pero; lo más probable sea que no tenga opción-contesto la pelirroja sujetando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro en ellas-además; no tengo un motivo para quedarme por mucho tiempo, y eso de seguro lo notara mi abuela.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Ryoma viéndola a Sakuno, ella levanto la mirada y se cruzo con la de Ryoma, quedo cautivada en esos ojos que ella no podía resistir dejar de ver.

-¿Ha?...

-Sakuno-dijo nervioso el peli verde viendo fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Ryoma…-dijo tímidamente la pelirroja.

-No soy muy bueno en esto y no sé cómo decírtelo pero quisiera…-fue interrumpido por unos ruidos que se escucharon detrás de unos arbustos los dos voltearon a ver qué era lo que los producía de allí salieron Momoshiro junto con Tomoka y Horio.

-Con que aquí estaban, estuvimos buscándolos, ya se les hizo tarde a las chicas y se pondrá más peligroso mientras sea más avanzada sea la noche-argumento Momoshiro.

-Sí, ya es hora de que nos vayamos Sakuno-dijo Tomoka.

-Está bien-dijo Sakuno poniéndose de pie con un semblante un poco triste, Ryoma estaba molesto porque lo interrumpieron y decidió hacer algo.

-Las acompaño, mientras más seamos mejor-argumento Ryoma poniéndose de pie, todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, ya que generalmente no se ofrecía.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema-dijo Momoshiro.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos?-argumento Tomoka.

-Si-fue la única respuesta de Ryoma.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el clan Samgem –las demás chicas ya se habían encaminado hacia su clan en compañía de otros chicos. Ya que solo faltaba Sakuno, Tomoka decidió quedarse a esperarla, pero como no aparecía y se hacía tarde; fue a buscarla en compañía de su novio y Momoshiro por órdenes de Tezuka.–Ryoma observaba a Sakuno durante todo el recorrido. A él, realmente le parecía una chica muy linda. Nadie había logrado cautivarlo como ella, y en ese momento tomo una firme decisión; le diría lo que sentía para que así, tuviera una razón por la cual quedarse con ellos; eso se lo diría al día siguiente, tenía que planear todo para que ella le dijera que si, y se quede junto a él.

Sakuno estaba totalmente nerviosa, y con la duda de que sería lo que le diría Ryoma. Si no los hubieran interrumpido.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos metros en lo que sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo-como es de costumbre ella se había retrasado-Ryoma la había sostenido del brazo; y para que no gritara, le coloco una mano en la boca y se oculto detrás de un árbol.

-Ryoma.

-Shh, Mañana ve temprano al rio; tengo algo que enseñarte-le susurro a la pelirroja.

-Está bien-le dijo toda sonrojada y en vos baja, y continuaron su camino.

Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa por la actitud que había tomado Ryoma, se preguntaba que sería eso que le quería enseñar; la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro. Llegaron al clan Samgem, las chicas se despidieron y se adentraron en su recinto. Y así transcurrió la noche.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Era una mañana despejada, soleada, muy buena. Sakuno se dirigía a donde Ryoma le había indicado de que fuera; estaba muy nerviosa por lo que Ryoma le habría preparado.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma se encontraba en el rio esperando la llegada de Sakuno. Ese sería el día y el lugar perfecto para confesarle sus sentimientos, que recientemente había descubierto. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, y estaba esperanzado de que fuese Sakuno; al descubrir que se trataba de ella, se le ilumino la mirada- claro que ella no lo noto-

-Qué bueno que viniste; tuve mis dudas por cómo te lo había dicho anoche. Pensé que creerías que estaba loco-argumento Ryoma, mientras observaba el cálido rostro de la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

-No podía dejarte esperando, aunque me hubiera parecido rara tu actitud de anoche-dijo tímida Sakuno.

-Bueno ven-le dijo Ryoma llevándola del brazo a la sombra de un árbol-el de la noche anterior-este acto, hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara hasta no dar más. La sentó junto a él, y comenzó a hablar…

-Sakuno, yo te quería decir que…-Sakuno se volteo a verlo-que… ¡ha!-se desespero, y empezó a desordenarse sus cabellos, asustando a Sakuno por su reacción-no sé como decírtelo…-hizo una pausa, y volteo a verla. Ella lo miraba con una cara de ternura y una pequeña sonrisa-Sakuno…tu…me gusta-esas palabras sorprendieron a la pelirroja, haciendo que abra sus ojos de sobremanera-y…no quiero que te vayas.

-Ryoma…yo….yo…-dijo totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada-tu…también me gustas- levanto su mirada hacia Ryoma, el cual al escuchar su respuesta; la abrazo. Ella quedo con los ojos totalmente sorprendidos. Ryoma se separo de ella por unos momentos para verla directamente a los ojos, y luego se le acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se toparon en un tierno y cálido beso.

La tomo delicadamente de la espalda; y cada vez con lentitud la fue acostando sobre el suelo sin romper el beso que llevaban un tiempo, cuando estaban totalmente recostados se separaron por un breve momento para tomar un poco de aire, durante ese periodo de tiempo se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ryoma aparto un par de mechones que se quedaron tapando el sonrojado rostro de la muchacha, se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

-Te amo-subió su mirada para ver el rostro de su amada, y ella solo lo observa con los ojos iluminados llenos de amor y ternura, lo toma por el cuello, lo apega más a ella y le da otro tierno beso, que los llevo a un momento cálido entre los dos. Él comenzó a acariciar el suave cuerpo de Sakuno haciendo que ella se sintiera nerviosa; bajo delicadamente sus manos de la espalda hasta las piernas de las chicas, a esta caricia la chica reacciono.

-Ry-Ryoma-menciono la pelirroja en un susurro audible solo para ellos.

-Mm…-pronuncio el peli verde deteniendo sus caricias mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que no deberíamos de hacer esto aquí, alguien podría venir y no sería bueno-dijo la pelirroja tratando de incorporarse.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ryoma levantándose para darle espacio a la oji carmín.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, deben de estar preguntándose donde estamos-dijo Sakuno poniéndose de pie pero fue tomada del brazo por Ryoma, el cual la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, acto segundo le dio un tierno y cálido corto beso.

-Tienes razón, vamos-mirándola tiernamente y una pequeña sonrisa; al ver el sonrojo que provoco en la pelirroja.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el clan Samgem tomados de las manos; Al llegar, fueron recibidos por una emocionada Tomoka, que noto que ellos habían llegado tomados de la mano, fue hacia ellos y los recibió con un abrazo a los dos. Decidió que haría una fiesta para celebrar que ellos dos estuvieran juntos como pareja, claro que obviamente estaban invitados los chicos. Ahora las que realizarían la fiesta; serian las chicas, y esto ocurría muy raras veces.

Al terminar de comunicar esta noticia, le pidió a Ryoma que se dirigiera rápidamente al clan Kalagem, a informar a los chicos para que asistieran a la fiesta al anochecer. Ryoma se preguntaba como lograrían realizar una fiesta en tan poco tiempo, ya que a ellos les tomaba como dos días preparar una. Tomoka le informo que ellas lo tenían cubierto, ya que eran mejor organizadas que los chicos, esto Ryoma lo tomo como una ofensa, pero Tomoka le dijo que no le tomara importancia y que se dirigiera rápidamente a su clan; entonces Tomoka empujo a Ryoma hasta la salida, y si que le costó ya que él era caracterizado por su terquedad.

-Vamos Ryoma; ve rápido, mientras más rápido vayas, más pronto volverás-le dijo la castaña empujándolo.

-No quiero…Además ¿porqué lo tengo que hacer yo?…Manda a una de tus chicas a informarles-le dijo el peli verde oponiendo resistencia.

-No, eso no puede ser posible; necesito a todas mis chicas aquí y tú…"por lo menos tienes que ir a arreglarte para Sakuno; o quieres que ella se vea linda y tu no ¿he?"-esto último lo dijo en un leve susurro para que solo él lo escuchara; esto hizo pensar a Ryoma y accedió.

-Ha~-suspiro con resignación-está bien, iré-se detuvieron, y Ryoma volteo a ver a Sakuno para despedirse; vio que ella se despedía de él, agitando una mano y sonriéndole-Algo que a él le parecía lo más hermoso que veía-le devolvió el gesto y se encamino a su clan…

Mientras tanto, Tomoka volteo a ver a Sakuno; a la cual sonrió pícaramente y la tomo del brazo para llevársela a su tienda. Sakuno con este acto se quedo perpleja, ya que no sabía qué era lo que tramaba su amiga.

-He…he...Tomoka ¿qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa y temerosa.

-No te preocupes Sakuno, no te hare nada malo solo te arreglare un _poquito_.

Como eran falta de nueva ropa-ya que las chicas usaban la misma solo que un poco cambiada- Sakuno trajo uno de sus vestidos, que no supo el porqué se encontraba en su maleta; La cuestión es que lo modificaron un _poquito-_en realidad lo rasgaron-

**CONTINUARA…**

Espero y les haya gustado, y hayan leído las notas de autora en el anterior cap. Espero y nos leamos pronto, besos.

¡Saludos!


End file.
